Realizations
by Persephone Corelli
Summary: Logan and Remy confront their feelings for each other. M/M SLASH Do not like, please do not read! :


Logan watched as Rogue sidled up to the Cajun. He ground his teeth as he watched her run a gloved hand up Remy's muscled arm and laughed beguilingly. His fists clenched as Remy gifted her with his sultry smile and tucked a stray curl of her white blonde hair behind her ear. He was careful to avoid her skin, but Logan's gut clenched anyway.

Logan deliberately made sure he wasn't listening to what was being said between them. He and the Cajun had been having a casual relationship since his and Rogue's last break up and, from the looks of things, his nights with a firecracker in his bed seemed to be numbered.

Logan tried to tell himself he didn't care. That Remy was just another piece of ass, granted the best piece he'd ever had, but still just a piece of ass. Nothing special. He knew the thoughts to be the lie they were as he seethed watching his Cajun flirt with Rogue. Lighting a cigar he quietly made his way further into the woods before he did something stupid like drag Remy off and fuck him till he screamed.

Logan cursed as he smoked his cigar. When did he start thinking of Gambit as his and not just an itch scratcher anyway? When had Gambit become immersed in everything he did? What the hell should he care if the kid wanted to go back to Rogue and her hot-n-cold head games? No skin off his nose.

Logan sat down hard onto a log and scowled when it split beneath his weight. He reigned in his temper and moved to sit on the plush grass beneath a willow tree. He hated complicated. When he and Remy first slept together it was born of mutual need. Remy's need to feel someone else could want him and Logan's need of someone who could take what he could dish out. Their first few times had been brutal and sporadic, but eventually they had fallen into a pattern without a word needing to be spoken.

They never touched in front of others. No coy glances or innuendos. They never spent the whole night in the others bed. Most assignations took place in Logan's room since his bed frame was specially made for his skeleton. Remy would be gone before Logan awoke and vice versa on the odd night Logan went to Remy's room. With Logan's senses and Remy's thieving abilities, they were never caught and he was sure no one in the mansion really knew what was going on, well maybe Chuck, but he always seemed to know everything and would never say anything so long as it didn't affect the team.

Logan released a claw and began whittling away at a sturdy piece of wood lying on the ground. He chiseled without conscious thought, having done this many times before, and continued his ponderings letting the work be the distraction he needed to keep his mind clear.

Remy was a great sparring partner and the best sex was on days where they had to fight each other. Logan's eyes closed on an inhale as he remembered one perfect occasion where Cyke had pushed them to the limits of their endurance. Both had been sweaty, panting hard and ready to burst. It was one of the few moments Logan could recall that he suddenly wished they weren't so secret because all he had wanted to do was drag Remy in for a deep kiss before pounding him into the danger room floor, to hell with Cyke's presence. Remy had smirked at him knowingly and given Logan a sharp nod and a sashay of hips before heading up to his own room. Logan'd had to stay behind for a few minutes to run through things with Cyke, but immediately tracked down his wayward thief for a down and dirty romp in the sheets. It had been brutal and satisfying.

Logan finished his cigar and gave his full attention to his carving. Scowling he tossed it back down onto the forest floor. He re-sheathed his claw and started the trek back to the mansion. He only made it a few steps before retrieving the wood and placing it in his back pocket as he stalked back to the mansion. He needed to find Remy.

Remy had excused himself from Rogue soon after Logan's departure. He was pretty confident he had everything he needed and now wanted to get to his room and finish his set up before Logan's return.

Remy bit his lip as he surveyed his room. He had done some tidying up, lit candles and changed the sheets on his bed to be something more for romance than a quick fuck. Even though he had seen the jealousy burning in Logan part of him kept second guessing his every move and it was driving him crazy. He was always the sure-footed one. He didn't know the meaning of the word self-conscious, yet Logan made him so. Part of him hated it and part of him loved that Logan made him feel off kilter. He never had before, not even with Bella. Logan was the only person Remy ever knew that he couldn't charm his way with or sneak past and it had fascinated him from the very beginning.

Remy sat on his bed with his fingers deep in his silky, red hair. He remembered the first time he had slept with Logan. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. They had both been up late talking in Logan's room. After a few drinks, Remy had confided in Logan why he kept going back to Rogue even though everyone else found it so obvious why he shouldn't.

He smiled a bit in remembrance as he recalled leaning forward. It was as if a gravitational pull compelled him to go for Logan. He kept expecting to taste adamantium before his lips brushed Logan's and when it didn't come he had been so relieved that he had fallen into Logan's lap. Logan had simply chuckled and tugged Remy closer before devouring his mouth once more.

Remy's smile grew at the memories of the many encounters after. It had shocked him to realize that his "casual fling" with Logan had lasted longer than any of his "on" relationships with Rogue. She and he never made it more than 3 months consecutively over the last 4 years of their tempestuous relationship. He and Logan, however, had been "together" for 6 months now and Remy had been stunned. True to form Rogue started flirting with him and giving him eyes a couple months ago. Imagine his surprise to realize not only his lack of interest in pursuing her further, but that he actually wanted _more_ from what he had with Logan.

To be polite he flirted back, but always kept it casual. He didn't do any of the overly affectionate gestures he usually did for her and also made it clear he was not going to be ever in the future. At first Rogue was pissed, but she eventually came around. She still was trying her best to change his mind though and Remy was letting her because he wanted to see how Logan would react. Now that he had his answer he just had to get the courage to tell Logan what he wanted.

Logan stood outside Remy's door and debated. He knew the kid was in there. Question was if Logan was ready to be given the shaft for Rogue. Scowling Logan squared his shoulders and knocked. If the likes of Magneto and Sabretooth didn't scare him, neither would a skinny ass kid telling him to take a hike cause he was getting his girl back, even if he knew all the reasons why it wouldn't work.

Logan could smell the apprehension coating Remy as he opened the door and felt his stomach drop. He couldn't think of anything harder than forcing himself to walk calmly into the room and wait to be kicked back out.

He accepted the beer Remy handed him and took a deep gulp for fortification. His stomach sank more as he took in the romantic setting of soft sheets and flickering candles. Kid moved fast, had to give him that. Deciding quicker was better Logan swilled the rest of his beer down before setting it on a table with a louder than necessary clang. "Look, kid…" Logan started before his lips were caught in a kiss. His mouth fell open in surprise, but was quick to participate. If the kid really was kicking him to the curb, he damn well wanted to burn his taste into his memory for future lonely nights.

Once Remy was well and truly flush with desire for him, he pulled away slowly. A taste was fine, but anything more would just be torture. He ran a finger down a soft cheek before cupping his jaw in a warm, firm grip. He watched the confusion swim in the beautiful red eyes and fought down the urge to give in to their desire. He needed to be strong here. Letting go completely, he shoved his hands in his front pockets to keep from yanking Remy back into his arms. Setting his face so his emotions wouldn't leak, he gave Remy a crooked grin. "So are congratulations in order?"

Remy cocked his head trying to figure out if he misread something somewhere. Logan had kissed him like he needed it more than air and then simply pulled away and was now acting as if nothing had happened. Moving to sit down on his bed he let his thoughts continue to roll. "Congrats for what, mon ami?"

Logan leaned as nonchalantly as possible on the far wall closest to the door. "You and Rogue. Looking like you may have her willing to change those things and try to work it out."

Remy checked the smile that wanted to cross his face. He could see now why Logan was pulling back. His feral was nothing if not self-preserving. Patting the space beside him he urged Logan to sit.

Not seeing a way out without hurting Remy's feelings, Logan slowly made his way over and sat heavily causing Remy's bed to creak in annoyance.

"Careful, mon ami. We don' need to break another bed so soon, oui?" Remy's eyes darkened with remembrance of that fine night.

Logan shifted feeling a hard lump pressing into his ass cheek. He'd forgotten about the wood in his pocket and tried his best not to show his discomfort. Snuffling to try to get the scent of Remy's rising passion out of his nose he gave a short response, "Yer right, Cajun. Not going to be a problem."

Remy nodded as he cupped a hand over Logan's bristly cheek. "If I tell you oui to congratulations, but non to Rogue, would you understand?"

Logan's blue eyes crashed into Remy's red ones. "Whadaya mean?"

Remy smiled before leaning into the man he hoped would be his alone shortly. All he had to do was finish this roll of the dice. High stakes betting always made Remy's blood run hot and he was eager to play this out, especially with the odds so heavily in his favor. "I mean, mon ami, that I told Rogue I wasn't goin' back to her as I had moved on and she would do well to do the same." Remy held his breath as Logan digested the information.

Logan's mind was spinning and the pain in his backside was secondary to his swirling thoughts. Did that mean what he hoped? Did the Cajun really want him? He took a moment to separate himself from the situation and looked at Remy trying to size up the meaning behind the words. A slow smile spread over his face as he took in the lambent eyes and subtle softening of features that spoke volumes. "Yeah?" He asked with a low tone.

Remy smiled his relief and nodded. "Oui, I told her I had somethin' better."

Logan's smile turned into a wide grin. "Bet she didn't like that."

Remy chuckled. "Oui, that femme does not like the word non."

Logan laughed as relief crashed over him. Now that he knew he had his Cajun he pulled him in for a light kiss. Moments passed and, when Logan pulled away he asked with uncharacteristic nervousness "We tellin' people then or are we still hiding?" He refused to hold his breath waiting for the answer.

Remy knelt before Logan and again pressed his lips to his softly. "I'd shout it to the world if you want me to, mec. Up to you though. I'd understand if you want to wait."

Logan brought his Cajun in for a deep satisfying kiss. "No way. I want everyone to know you are mine. Especially Rogue." Logan said with a wink.

Remy's eyes danced with laughter. "Feeling possessive, non? Does that mean Remy gets to claim you too?"

"You better believe it, Cajun!" Logan's eyes sharpened in hunger. "Oh yeah, " his tone rough and rumbly with desire. "Best idea I heard all night."

Remy's breath caught at the passion coming off his feral partner. His heart rate kicked into overtime as the underlying meaning penetrated his fogged mind. Words couldn't describe his elation so he simply pressed his lips to Logan's hard enough to bruise and pressed his heavily muscled body back onto the soft mattress. As the kiss grew hotter and wetter, Remy slowly pulled back, needing to make sure he understood clearly what the feral was offering. "You mean it? You want me?"

Logan brushed his wet lips over the soft spot of Remy's neck, causing the man to give a full body shiver. "Yeah, Cajun. I think I might even love ya."

Remy stared, frozen at Logan's words before his mouth dropped open in shock. "Pardon?"

If the situation weren't so serious Logan might have had a good chuckle at the Cajun's expense. He never would have believed he could strike the kid speechless. "Ya heard me. I love ya, Remy."

Remy's eyes glazed a moment before he fell on Logan's chest ripping away his clothes with a ferociousness that pleased the feral beneath him. When Logan's pants landed with a loud thump, Remy glanced over with a quirked brow.

Logan felt a blush start. "It's nothin', Rems. Don't worry about it."

Watching the uncharacteristic red cross Logan's face made Remy's curiosity skyrocket. He quickly shimmied out of Logan's arms and grabbed the pants. They were quickly snatched away and his hips were pulled back into full contact with Logan's.

"Forget it, Cajun. Let's get back to the good stuff." Logan's voice was deep and passion filled.

Remy was torn, his natural curiosity warring with his intense desire for his lover. He let Logan pull him into a deep kiss, but his mind was still on what was in Logan's pants and why he was so reticent to share.

Logan groaned and broke the kiss at Remy's half-hearted participation. Knowing him well enough to know they would never get back to bed until his curiosity was satisfied, Logan bent down and pulled the piece of wood from his back pocket. Handing it off to Remy without a word, he made his way back to the bed and fought the urge to show his nervousness while waiting for his reaction.

Remy stared down at the mini replica of himself. He ran a hand over the smooth contours of his face split with his patented wicked grin. In his hand was an ace of spades that almost looked like he was walking it over his knuckles in play. So many facets of himself were shown so starkly in this once discarded branch. He looked over at Logan who was intently watching the play of emotions cross his face. Holding the wood as if it were fragile glass he sat beside him on the bed. "I don't know what to say."

Logan huffed and ran a hand over the wood. "Nothin' to say. Was bored earlier, that's what I made." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Remy wasn't fooled for a moment. He knew Logan whittled for his amusement, but he never, as far as Remy knew, whittled a person. Every piece he had seen was an animal, weapon or vehicle. "It's a big deal to me." He pressed his lips to Logan's hand. "Can I keep it?" He asked on a whisper, unsure of what Logan would say. Logan tended to be fiercely private when it came to his whittling.

Logan started a bit in surprise. He hadn't ever planned on showing anyone the bust. It was deeply personal to him to create something so exact of someone. He had done it a few times, but always destroyed them immediately after. Looking into Remy's eyes he could see that the Cajun understood. Running his free hand into Remy's hair he pulled him into his arms. "Yeah. Save me from finding space for it." He said it lightly, but the seriousness came through.

Remy carefully moved to set the figurine in a safe place before returning to the strong arms who knew him so well. "Merci, mon cher. I will treasure it always."

Logan nodded, but didn't like the seriousness that had befallen them and quickly rolled Remy back on top of him. "So, now that I have your full attention back, where were we?" He gave a feral grin before licking a long line down Remy's neck.

Remy's blood ran hot and, with his curiosity satisfied, there was nothing he wanted more than to show this man he knew him just as well. Pressing his naked body into Logan's he enjoyed the sensation of skin on skin before capturing his lips in a tempestuous kiss.

Logan groaned into the passionate display and the urgency of earlier came crashing back. He grabbed Remy's hips tightly and ground their hard cocks together tearing a cursing moan from the agile thief. His grinding stuttered a bit as Remy suckled and nibbled on his tongue, making Logan's mind turn to mush. He went to flip Remy under him and get the show rolling, but caught himself just in time.

Remy sensed the intense arousal that seemed to seep out of Logan's pores. He felt a small pang for the lack of foreplay, but truth be told, he was all too willing to give in. While taking their time had its merits, it was just going to have to wait for round two. He and Logan were both too ready to go to last long and do it justice anyway. Remy reached with a trembling hand for the bottle in the drawer and placed a thick layer of lube on his fingers. He reached slowly for the puckered entrance to his lover's body and was caught by Logan's strong hand. Looking up he caught Logan's shake of his head.

"No need, just lube yourself." Logan's deep gravelly voice rolled out.

Remy felt himself harden impossibly further at the heat in Logan's eyes and quickly swiped his fingers over his rigid length before he carefully pressed for entry. Logan's heat welcomed him with an intensity that bordered on pain. Sheathing himself fully within the tight confines of the man below him, Remy held himself still as he waited for Logan to adjust to his intrusion.

Logan ran a light hand down Remy's back, catching the silky, red waves in his fingers as he urged Remy to move by pressing his hips up for more. The friction of the movement sending electrical shivers up and down his spine.

Remy moaned deep before beginning a slow and steady rhythm that had them both clenching the sheets. They moved to a beat only they could hear and cries filled the room as they enjoyed their newfound freedom to bask in the other.

Logan had never so much as grunted in bed before, but now that they weren't hiding, he couldn't seem to be quiet. Increasing moans of Remy's name and growls of, "oh yeah, right fucking there" filled the air. By the time they caught fire and began a harder, faster rhythm, everyone in the mansion likely knew Logan and Remy were "together".

Remy wasn't able to remain silent himself. As he plunged Logan's silken depths he muttered a litany of endearments in French. Though they may not have been understood by many, they steadily increased in volume till they were practically being screamed and there was no mistaking them for anything other than words in the heat of passion.

By the time they crested and crashed together on a wave of fulfillment, any announcement the boys on making was going to be merely a formality. In the shivery aftermath a still trembling Remy brushed a gentle kiss over a sated Logan's lips. "In case I forgot to say it before, je t'aime aussi."

Logan grinned and rolled his thief beneath his bulk. "Good cause there's no returning ya now that the entire mansion had to have heard us carrying on."

Remy groaned and covered his eyes. "Think we were too loud? I'd hate to sit through a lecture on how this is a school with impressionable children."

Logan gave Remy a feral grin. "Nah, besides it's a field trip day. Most of the kiddies are out." Pressing a light kiss to Remy's throat, he nipped lightly before continuing, "Anyway, I think we can do better." Then he captured his thief's full lips in a soft, lush kiss and proceeded to prove it.


End file.
